Third Eppes, First Spencer
by Brownie94
Summary: Xover with Psych. The Eppes had a third kid, who Charlie and Don's mom, gave away without informing anyone, to her brother, Henry Spencer. So what happens when the first Spencer is revealed to be the third Eppes? When Shawn Spencer becomes Shawn Eppes?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I love Pineapples and Psych, but, as of this moment, don't own either of the two.

Hey, first time psych writer over here. I just had this idea, wouldn't stop badgering me…so here goes. Hope you like it! Love, Brownie. Tell your thoughts, plz. I love reviews like a fat-kid loves cake.

**Third Eppes, First Spencer**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Shh, Baby, it's okay," cooed Margaret Eppes as she rocked the crying baby in her arms in an effort to soothe him. After he'd drifted off to dreamland, Margaret stroked his wavy tufts of brown hair and wondered if the little boy, her third and youngest son, had somehow sensed that his life, which had only started two days ago, was about to change. Staring at his blissful expression, as he, even in sleep, determinedly sucked on his thumb, made her wonder if she could go through with this, even if it was for her brother and his wife.

It had all started a year ago, when they'd figured out that Charlie, who was now her middle child and 4 years old, was a child prodigy. It had shaken the foundations of her little family and had left her oldest son, Don, who was now nine, feeling like he'd been left in the dust. The past year had done a lot to fix that. Then, two months after the unveiling of Charlie's genius, her brother, Henry Spencer, and his wife, Madeline, had told her that they could not conceive children. The month after that bomb was dropped, Margaret had realized that she was pregnant, again.

To begin with, Margaret was happy…ecstatic, even, but then she'd realized that this could and more than likely _would_ ruin the tedious balance that they'd established in the last three months. And, thus, even though it had gone against every motherly instinct she had, she'd made the decision to give her new child away, hiding her pregnancy from everyone, including her husband. But, now that the day had come, she was having second thoughts; for how could she give away her own flesh and blood, a piece of her heart?

But, before she could change her mind, there was a knock at the door and her brother and his wife, along with the child custody lawyer and she knew that she had to go through with this or it would break her brother's heart. Besides, what was her happiness compared to her brother's, anyway: nothing, it was like comparing a pond to an ocean, one was just more_ everything_.

"Margaret," greeted Henry as he peered at the baby, his eyes shining with love and longing, causing any remaining doubts that Margaret had to fade, and kissed the top of her head. Then taking a seat opposite his sister and the lawyer, who'd seated himself next to her upon arriving, the husband-wife duo joined hands and listened as the young attorney, Mr. Michaels, started explaining the finer points of what they were all agreeing to. Finally when he was done explaining, he turned to Kallie, and stated, "If you'd just sign here Mrs. Eppes." Then, when she'd scrawled her signature on the dotted line, he repeated the process with the hopeful parents-to-be.

Finally, when all the I's were dotter and the T's crossed, he ran his finger down the now-awake infant's foot, delighting in the gurgle it elicited, and, turning to the Spencers, queried, "So, what would you like to name this little tyke?" The couple shared a delighted grin and the husband allowed the wife to respond, "Shawn…Shawn Donald Eppes Spencer."

Greg Michaels filled in that last important slot and looked at Margaret expectantly. Upon receiving the look, Margaret braced herself and, after placing a little kiss to the little head, she deposited the newly christened Shawn in her sister-in-law's arms. A minute later, after they'd thanked her, she watched her brother and his wife walked away with their new son, and felt a piece of her heart die. Staring longingly at the spot where her son had just been, Margaret whispered, "Have a great life, Shawn."

…TBC…

So should I trash it or continue?

Reviews and Constructive Crit and always appreciated.


	2. Clear My Head

Disclaimer: I love Pineapples and Psych, but, as of this moment, don't own either of the two.

Hey, Guys, Thanks for the reviews, I have corrected the Margaret – Madeline mistakes and have a second chapter prepared: and yes, it is a filler. Anyways, enjoy!! Love, Brownie

**Third Eppes, First Spencer**

Chapter 2: Clear My Head

Seventeen-year-old Shawn Spencer slammed the front door shut and leaned against the wooden, porch railing. _God, I can't take anymore_, he thought as he ran his hands through his mop of brown hair tiredly and tried to get his breathing under control. God damn it, but nothing could rile him up as effectively as his dad. He just couldn't understand why the man couldn't comprehend that Shawn didn't want to be a cop; it just wasn't in him.

Shawn sighed, wishing that his parents had never gotten a divorce because it had been… not good exactly, but better when his mom had been there. His mom had actually understood him and had tried her best to play buffer between him and his dad since Shawn had turned thirteen and had kept a lot of heat off of Shawn. Shawn loved her for it, but she wasn't here now and he needed to get away: clear his head a bit.

He'd already saved money in preparation for this despite the fact that he wasn't much of a "save for prosperity" person, knowing that it was coming sooner or later, but where to go; that was the question of the hour. Head cleared for the moment, he opened the front door a little and peered in to make sure that his dad wasn't in the living room, then tiptoed across the living room, and up the stairs to his room.

Locking the door behind him, Shawn stepped over the mountains of clothes lying on the floor to his bed. Shawn sat on his bed and, then scooted back so that he was leaning against the wooden headboard with his knees bent. Reaching out with his left hand, he opened the first drawer of his side table and grabbed the map of California, which had come with his Driver's Ed manual, that lay there.

After closing his eyes, so that he didn't see anything, he unfolded the map and placed it on his bed. Keeping himself in the dark, he placed his right pointer finger on an unknown spot on the map, then moved it in random directions and patterns. Continuing the motion with his hand, Shawn started counting, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi…"

At "Ten Mississippi," his finger stilled, his hazel eyes flew open and quickly looked down to see where his finger had landed. His lips curled up to take on the shape of his trademark grin, as he said, "Pasadena, here I come."

His grin disappeared when he heard the crunching of floorboards, which indicated that his dad was coming up the stairs, and he jumped off the bed, grabbing the map as he did so, He quickly stuffed the map underneath all his junk in the still-open drawer and shut it, jumping around to face his dad when the door opened.

He tried his best to look not guilty and looked up at his dad from under his hair, pushing it out of his eyes when his dad started speaking, "Go to sleep, its late." And, just like that he was gone and Shawn was sort of glad because if his dad had done something like _apologize_ Shawn wouldn't have been able to leave, even if he did crack an "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" joke. Thinking, _I'll get everything ready tomorrow_, Shawn hit the hay.

…TBC…

So thoughts?

Reviews and Constructive Crit and always appreciated.


End file.
